


First Burn

by saltyboyya



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, So yeah, the fluff is barely there tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 02:34:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14558973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltyboyya/pseuds/saltyboyya
Summary: Hooooooo boyArthur as Eliza? Yes.





	First Burn

Everything was completely fine, until his lover had _cheated_  on him.

When it had happened, Arthur was in harsh tears. He could not believe what his French lover had done, while also knowing about his history- about  _their_  history.

His brother, Alister, had been livid at the man and swore to the Brit that he was going to go to France all the way from Scotland, but the shorter male told him not to, telling him that he was going to solve this situation by himself. And he was. He had a plan.

But he had to make sure that nobody was awake in their two-story house. 

It will hopefully be safe and easy..

At least that was what he thought.

At around midnight or one in the morning, he did not know, he was preparing all of the letters, that Francis had written him in the past and when he was away on a trip, and the fire in the fireplace that was in the middle of the living room that had oh so many nice memories that made him already tear up. 

Their sons and daughter, Alfred, Matthew and Michelle.

Michelle was a baby that was almost a year old.

Alfred was a teen that was sixteen years old, but soon seventeen.

Matthew was also a teen that was seventeen years old, but soon-to-be-eighteen.

None of them knew what their  _père_  had done behind all of their backs, while they were in London alone, because he  _supposedly_  could not come with them, since he had  _important_  business.

 _Important business_ ,  _my ass_ , thought the Briton that was currently crying silently as he prepared the fire that was going to burn every single letter he had recieved from his lover.

 _Does he even deserve the title lover now_?  _Most probably not_.

Finally, after at least fifteen minutes, he finally started to burn the letters while crying silently, without any sound, just the feeling of tears rolling down his rosy and freckled cheeks. He felt embarrassed, betrayed, sad, angry, disappointed and revenge-seeking.

" _I saved every letter you wrote me_..

 _I knew you were mine_ :

 _you said you were mine_.

 _I thought you were mine_.. "

He thought he heard footsteps.  _Eh_. _It was most probably nothing and most importantly no one_.

He then continued to sing softly.

" _Do you know what Alister said_?

 _When I told him what you have done_?

 _He said_ :

 _You have married an Icarus_,

 _he has flown too close to the sun_."

A drop of the pen.

A fall of a paper:

so silent, yet oh so damn loud.

 _Great_.  _He is here_.  _Maybe he will finally understand all the pain and embarrassment I had to go through_.  _Does he have any clue how many people have been whispering about me behind my back_?  _No_.  _He has no idea, because he is a damn idiot that deserves to feel the pain I feel_ ,  _have felt and most probably will forever feel and remember_.  _What an asshole_ ,  _am I right_?

Arthur then looked up, finally meeting the sky blue gaze that was confused and a tad sad, but it was hidden behind the confused mask. He had no idea that the shorter male could read him like a book, unlike the taller man who seemed to be way too oblivious sometimes.

He narrowed his eyes as the other began to take a step towards him.

" _ **Don't**  take another step in my direction_."

The Frenchman stopped, confusion very clear on his face.

 _Good_.  _That is what he wanted_.  _To feel what he had to_.

" _I cannot be trusted around you_.

 _ **Don't**  think you can talk your way into my arms_..!" 

He saw the other man's eyes widen, a flash of fear going by, making him feel quite smug.

 _What did he expect_?  _Him to be happy because he cheated on him while he was away in the UK_?  _Did he not know that the word spreads around town really fast_?  _How foolish_.

He then continued to throw letters into the fire, looking at the said element as he did so, humming a soft tune and not caring that Francis was making his way toward him.

He did realize that when he felt the other wrapping his arms around him, making him tense and freeze up. He wanted to relax in his arms and forgive him, but he also wanted to leave him and melt his ring in the fire in front of him.

The pair could feel the heat of the fire on their skin, especially on their faces.

After a few moments of silence, the shorter Brit finally spoke up silently.

" _I saw the way you look at my **brother**_.."

He felt the arms around him tighten around his body, feeling the cold breath on his uncovered and freckled shoulder. He could tell the other was trying not to cry, telling by his slightly unsteady breath.

Arthur sighed softly before looking up at the fire again, not realizing that his gaze was stuck onto the scattered letters that were on the floor underneath their feet.

" _And when the time comes_ ,

 _explain to the children_ ,

 _all the pain and embarrassment that you put me through_..

 _And when will you understand_ ,

 _that they are your **legacy**_?

 _That we are your **legacy**_..?"

He finally turned his head to look at Francis, who was actually looking at Arthur as well, finally aware of the fact of what he had done.

The Frenchman finally spoke up, making the Brit feel slightly secure yet also suspicious.

 " _It is only a matter of time_."


End file.
